Plan número dos Naruko y Sasuke
by narukou
Summary: La quinta hokage le ha dado a Naruto la misión de infiltrarse como una chica y traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, ya que no quedan otras ideas. Aún así actuando como Naruko pueden tener una nueva conección.


Estaba preparada, lista para cualquier cosa que llegase a suceder.

**Sasuke-kun, voy por ti.**

Aún así estaba nerviosa, el "Plan B" se le hacía difícil, en el interior le aterraba lo que dijo la abuela Tsunade.

_"__Tendrás que hacer lo que sea para ganar su confianza, él ya no es el Sasuke que tú conocías. El rencor fluye por todo su ser y si te descubren, puede ser que no tenga piedad"_

**¿Y si tuviera qué matar a alguien inocente para probar mi confianza? ¿será posible que me mate?**

Por más que la abuela Tsunade dijiera eso, sigue creyendo en Sasuke, él sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Un amigo es un amigo y lo será siempre, no importan las circunstancias.

La chica se encamina a la salida de Konoha, pero siente un jalón que me saca volando. Logra mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con una cabellera rosada.

—Naruko, no creas que te puedes ir vestida así, descubrirán que usaste el harem no jutsu.

Y así era, estaba vestida con la ropa que usaría Naruto, es decir, con su ropa de siempre.

La jaló hacia lo que creía que era su casa y vió la ropa volando por todos lados. Sakura le extiende un kimono y ella lo observa con inseguridad.

— ¿Estás de broma? Sakura, no podré ni pelear con esa vestimenta.

Sakura mira furiosa a la rubia y sigue buscando una vestimenta diferente, pero igual, ¡no podría ni moverse! Tomó unos shorts de color negro y una sudadera gigante de color lila, se veía incomodo, los shorts más cortos que el mismo abrigo. Sakura se los pasó y busco unos botines y unas panties negras transparentadas. La pelirrosa tomo las colas rubias de Naruko y corto la cinta de ellas, al dejar su cabello suelto tomó una tijera y su cabello quedó a la altura de sus pechos.

Naruko dio por terminado y se iba, pero Sakura la agarro y con toda la fuerza que tenía logro contenerla. Peinó una parte de su cabello hacia la derecho dejando un tipo de flequillo de lado y el resto del cabello cayendo en puntas desordenadas.

—Estás lista, Naruko.

Sakura le pasó un espejo a la rubia y luego cogió una cinta de color negro y se la pongo en forma de cintillo a Naruk, mientras ésta examina la ropa que la pelirrosa le ha dejado. La portadora del jinchuriki se viste rápidamente y salta por la ventana, dándose vuelta el último segundo y gritón

—Sakura, traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, te lo prometo

{***}

Karin sentía un chakra inhumano cerca de ellos, era como el chakra del mismísimo demonio. Estaba un poco asustada, porque este era un nivel casi inalcanzable, estaba segura de que ni Sasuke podría ganarle a tal poder.

Tomó kunais y shurikens, para luego encaminarse a la amenaza que podía acecharlos. Sentía el poder cada vez más cerca, cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca del peligro.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules zafiros, pestañas delineadas y una belleza infinita, esa era la apariencia de la portadora del peligroso chakra.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —La pelirroja tomó una kunai y se preparaba para un ataque. La rubia hizo lo misma, pero a diferencia de Karin, ella parecía serena y pacífica. Karin se precipitó y tiro uno kunai, el cual Naruko esquivó fácilmente.

— ¿Así que vas a atacarme? Mira, estoy ocupada y tengo que encontrar a alguien así que adiós. — Naruko no sabía que la chica con la que hablaba estaba relacionada con Sasuke, una vez escuchó lejanamente sobre Karin, pero no sabía su apariencia.

Sin previo aviso Karin arrojó otro kunai, el cual rozó la mejilla de su contrincante, haciendo que la sangre viajara hasta su cuello.

Naruko tocó su cuello sintiéndole pegajoso, para luego ver su mano con un poco de sangre, sorprendida abrió sus ojos como platos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, con el zorro dentro de ella diciendo que solo matara a la chica, sin contención alguna, el kyubi tomó el control del cuerpo.

**Mátala.**

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos y su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un aura roja, maligna. Karin asustada, retrocedió unos pasos, pero supo que no acabaría bien en el momento donde sintió unas manos saliendo del suelo y tomando sus pies.

{***}

Jugo y Suigetsu escucharon un tremendo estruendo, al igual que Sasuke, los tres fueron a ver qué pasó, encontrándose con una Karin ensangrentada y casi muerta, junto con una chica rubia de gran belleza y ojos rojos.

—Tengan suerte de que la dejé viva— dicho esto, la chica siguió su camino, en el cual alrededor de diez pasos, para luego volver en si y hacer que sus ojos volvieran a su color habitual.

Naruko sintió unos pasos cercas y el ruido de lo que parecía ser un kunai. Se volteó rápidamente y lo tomó, haciendo que su mano sangrara por el impacto.

— Ten cuenta que la chica intentó hacer lo mismo, digamos que no le fue muy bien.

— ¿Quién eres? —.

—Mira, quien seas no tengo tiempo, debo encontrar a alguien y estoy en tiempo libre para discutas.

Miro por primera vez al chico, cabello azabache azulino y ojos con tonalidades oscuras que hacía que pareciera negro. Dicho esto se desvaneció como en un suspiro.

Dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
